Just Another Day At School
by Rainbows R Bright
Summary: . His hand landed on the first thing he could reach out and find and he chucked it as Hikaru’s head. implied hika/kao.


**ANOTHER DAY AT SCHOOL**

Hikaru had always hated school. Kaoru had always loved it. That was nothing new to any of the host club members, but the twins new attitudes had certainly caught them off guard when they came into music room #3 after lessons that day.

Kaoru slammed his bag down onto one of the couches and followed its lead by letting his body collapse beside it. He let out a low frustrated growl and tugged on a lock of hair. The other club members looked at him. They stopped breathing scared of what he might do. They had never seen Kaoru genuinely upset about anything. Hunny senpai let his fork fall to his plate tilting his head as he studied him. Mori scrunched his brow in wonder, Tamaki just kind of watched as he bit on his lip, Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and soon began writing in his notebook about good plans for making more money, and Hikaru was nowhere to be found.

Tamaki tapped his chin with a long elegant finger. "Well this is a very awkward situation indeed." He said with a frown as he narrowed his eyes thinking. Kaoru looked slowly up at him. His golden eyes narrowed menacingly and his bangs falling messily across his face.

"Shut the hell up Suoh!" Kaoru snapped turning away in a rage. Tamaki frowned and was swept into his cloud of darkness as he pouted in the corner everyone else just shrugged and went back to what they were doing. The door to the music room was pushed slowly open and HIkaru walked in with his arm slinked lazily over Haruhi's shoulders.

Kaoru had given up on Haruhi a long time ago, but he hadn't given up on Hikaru and to see him with her made his eyes glaze over with rage. His hand landed on the first thing he could reach out and find and he chucked it as Hikaru's head. The teacup shattered as it hit him in the arm. He flinched and yelped in pain. "What was that for?" Hikaru begged with a slight pout planted firmly on his lips. Kaoru just threw him a look that said 'oh believe me you know.'

Kaoru wasn't usually an angry person. He was usually the one being dragged along like a lapdog. He was the one who always caved first and he was always the innocent one in all their "acts", but it was just because Hikaru had always been better about taking control. Now all Kaoru wanted to do was be in control this one time. Plus he had gotten an F in his reading class and he had no idea why, so therefore he was frustrated which meant that his fuse was a little bit shortened.

Kaoru got up and tried to leave but was jerked back by an arm attached to a body that he knew only too well. It would be the person who was his mirror image. The one who looked exactly like him. Kaoru sighed and turned around to look at his brother. His twin. His one love.

"Let me go."

"nope."

"please?" Kaoru begged pouting trying to get Hikaru to feel sorry for him.

"Not until you tell me why you threw a teacup at me." He told him with threatening eyes and Kaoru knew he wasn't going to be released.

"Because once more instead of being with me you're with _haruhi_" he snapped cringing at the name.

Haruhi looked upset by this but Tamaki was soon there to comfort her, though she really didn't want to be comforted by him. Kaoru downcast his eyes but Hikaru pushed his chin up.

"Kaoru… Kaoru… you really think I would leave you for Haruhi? You think I would give up seeing you smile? Well I must say you are absolutely crazy Kaoru." He told him. Kaoru looked up at him confused calming down a bit. "When I told you I loved you last week I meant as more than a brother." He told him brushing Kaoru's bangs out of his eyes.

All the hosts mouths dropped wondering what else was going to happen while they were there. Mori was surprisingly the one to speak up. He cleared his throat. "Maybe we should give these two some privacy." He mumbled to the others. They were too shocked to say anything.

"Shut up doofus! This is some good stuff." Renge snapped. She was watching intently eating popcorn and looking on with wide fangirl eyes. Kyouya scratched his head wondering when she came in he hadn't heard the powerful motor like usual, but he was soon distracted once more by the twins.

"Oh Hikaru I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He told him letting his cheeks turn red. Hikaru chuckled softly running a hand through Kaoru's hair and putting the other on his cheek. Hikaru sighed and leaned in tilting Kaoru's head up moving closer to the pale lips that were identical to his own. Kaoru glanced up at him with nervous eyes. "Hikaru there are so many people watch…" He was cut off by Hikaru's finger.

"Hush and enjoy this." Renge was on her knees squeling as she shoved handfuls of popcorn into her mouth. Hunny was just smiling hearts bubbling from his personality at the sweet moment, Mori had decided to turn his back on it, Tamaki was on his knees begging for Haruhi to be with him once more, and Haruhi was still fuming from the things that Hikaru said, Kyouya took this opportunity to take pictures, but the twins weren't paying any attention.

Hikaru was so close to Kaoru's lips that they looked like they were touching and Renge had stopped breathing by this point. That's when they both burst out laughing. The host's watched them confused. They removed themselves from each other and looked at each of their faces. "Ha! Got you guys!" Hikaru said between laughs.

Kaoru smiled. "That was mainly for you Renge. We had to get you back for that little change you tried to make to us last week." He told her with a knowing smirk. Let's just say the incident had to do with girl's dresses.

Renge glared up at the two with a devil look. Her popcorn had went flying and she had fallen back on her feet defeated. "I'll get you two!" She shrieked. "This little prank war isn't over" She said with a grin that said she had something up her sleeve. Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other and shrugged. They clasped hands entwining their fingers. They squeezed each other's hands knowingly.

They knew that prank wasn't really all that untrue, but the other hosts didn't need to know what went on in private. Kaoru leaned against the curve of Hikaru as the other hosts began shouting things at them about how terrible it was, but Kaoru just laughed shaking his head.

* * *

**mwahaha! i liked this. my muse totally tends to come out late at night lol. **

**so i hope you liked it too. please review:) i would be very very happy about getting positive reviews. **

**haters are not welcome or you will be eaten by my dinosaur named bill:) **

**hehe. well that's it:)**

**-RAYN.**

**DISCLAIMER: no i don't ouran but i do own a purple elephant named Polly:) cool huh?**


End file.
